


Five Times Daine Tries To Steal The Coat And One Time He Succeeds

by Burgie



Series: The High School AU of Fluff and Good Things [12]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: For the performance of the Heathers musical, Ydris is given a very nice coat. Daine makes it his mission to steal it. Daine belongs to HellishSam.





	Five Times Daine Tries To Steal The Coat And One Time He Succeeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellishSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/gifts).



In most places around the world, costumes for plays or musicals were usually not organised or given out until the last few rehearsals. But in this particular school for this particular performance of the Heathers musical, the costumes had been given out months in advance. If only because Louisa and Leila had wanted to see how the cast looked in costume. And anyway, they could be used as regular clothes, such was the benefit of having a musical set in a school environment starring a group of teenagers.

Daine was pretty sure that the costumes weren’t supposed to leave the props room, though. Or the school, for that matter. So what was JD’s coat doing draped over the wardrobe door? Daine frowned as he fingered the edge of the coat, his heart thumping in his chest at the memory of what Ydris looked like wearing it. He looked so nice in it, like the coat and the role were made for him. Not that Daine would like it if his boyfriend was planning to kill his classmates and blow up the school, but… man, Ydris made a good JD. Even if he didn’t have a motorbike.

For a moment, Daine wondered what the coat might look like on him. Maybe it just had magical properties of turning anyone into a sex god. The corners of his lips twitched upward, but, before Daine could grab the coat, the sound of a dog barking interrupted him.

“Cloud!” Daine cried in delight, grinning as the trailer door opened and his huge Husky mix came barrelling through the door. Ydris followed, pushing stray locks of hair behind his ears and unwinding his purple scarf from around his neck.

“This would’ve been useful,” said Ydris, stopping in front of the coat while Daine scratched the thick fur around Cloud’s neck and made kissy noises at his favourite boy.

“What’s it doing here, anyway?” Daine asked, looking up and then laughing as Cloud licked his chin.

“I thought that if we were… practicing some scenes here, it would be beneficial to have the costume,” said Ydris. Daine tried to give him a look, but Cloud ruined it by licking his face again.

“Okay, now tell me the real reason,” said Daine. Ydris sighed, taking the coat from the wardrobe door and sliding it on. Daine hoped that his blush wasn’t too obvious.

“That,” said Ydris, a smug look on his face. “Also I just like wearing it. And can you blame me?”

“No,” said Daine, standing up before he could get too caught up in how good his boyfriend looked. “Is it even allowed to be here, though?”

“I didn’t actually ask,” said Ydris, admiring his reflection in the full-length mirror that was built into the wardrobe. “But I’m keeping it anyway.”

“And what if I wanted to wear it?” Daine asked.

“Too bad,” said Ydris. Daine frowned at him. Maybe he should have tried the coat on when he had the chance. But it looked like he’d just have to make it his mission to steal the coat from his boyfriend.

Daine saw his first chance the very next day, during English class. This was Daine’s definite least-favourite class, even with the small changes that the teachers had made to cater for his dyslexia. It just made him feel bad, like he was being singled out. Yes, it was very helpful to him and he could finally understand at least a little bit, but…

Instead of thinking about it, though, Daine stared at the coat that was hung on the seat in front of him. It was a warmer afternoon after the chilly morning, so Ydris had tugged his coat off and hung it over the back of his seat. Nobody had commented on the coat, which Daine had been surprised by. Apparently, it was okay for Ydris to take the coat home.

But now, Daine’s vision was honed in on the coat. He felt a little like a cat distracted by a laser pointer, but he knew that Ydris or someone would take notes and summarise for him. Besides, it wasn’t like he could disappoint his parents with his grades. They were well past that now.

Daine reached forward, trying to snatch for the sleeve of the black coat, but he hit a literal snag when he realised that Ydris was sitting half-on part of the coat. Frowning, Daine grabbed at the coat’s collar, tugging on it instead. It didn’t come free, but it did get his boyfriend’s attention. Ydris turned back to look at his boyfriend with a smirk, then leaned back, trapping Daine’s hand between the chair and his back. Daine glared at him. This wasn’t over, not by a long shot.

The second opportunity came not long after the first, that very night in fact. One quip about Daine knowing one way to get Ydris out of that coat had led to an entanglement in the bed. And, well, that had certainly worked. Even if Daine did end up a little sweaty and a little exhausted. But it was okay. He just had to wait for Ydris to fall asleep. Though Ydris did insist on many kisses and pillow talk, which normally Daine didn’t mind. But that coat was just within reach, if he could only wriggle out of Ydris’ arms and grab it off the floor…

Surely Ydris was asleep by now. His brow furrowed in concentration, Daine tried to edge towards the edge of the bed, which was easier said than done in a waterbed. The movement of the bed jostled Ydris awake, and Daine froze when those arms tightened around him and dragged him back towards the tall, skinny body of his boyfriend. Daine’s cheeks flushed, his arm still outstretched for the coat.

“You’re not getting it,” Ydris murmured, his breath warm on Daine’s ear before he kissed the shell of Daine’s ear and ran a hand over Daine’s chest.

“Like hell I’m not,” Daine muttered, still glaring at the coat that still lay tantalisingly on the floor, just out of reach.

The third opportunity was mostly of Daine’s making. After finally managing to drag himself away from Ydris’ kisses and gentle caresses (and warm embrace, most of all), Daine turned to face his boyfriend, though his stomach still filled with butterflies at the mere look of him.

“We’re all sticky and sweaty,” said Daine. “Go have a shower.”

“And leave you here alone?” Ydris asked. He arched an eyebrow. “I know that you’re going to try stealing my coat again, my phoenix.”

“What? No, why would I do that?” Daine asked, trying to make his eyes look as huge and innocent as possible. The look that Ydris gave him told him that his boyfriend saw right through his lie. Especially when Ydris shifted over Daine, jostling his boyfriend in the process, and snatched up his coat from the floor before pulling his clothes on and heading over to the shower block.

Daine waited a few minutes before following, his heart in his throat. This would either end in the coat or in something equally enjoyable. But, once he was sure that his boyfriend had already left his clothes outside the shower, Daine pulled his clothes on and headed over to the shower block. Before, he would have been embarrassed to be seen tailing his boyfriend, but that didn’t matter anymore. For the most part, everyone at the trailer park was fine with their relationship.

The shower block was steamy and had a few people in it. This would have posed a problem, had Ydris been any other man. But Ydris was the kind of guy to sing in the shower, so Daine quickly and easily found the shower that his boyfriend was in.

Sliding the curtain aside, Daine slipped into the front of the cubicle where the clothes were left. His eyes went straight to the black coat hung from the hook, clean clothes piled beneath it. With a grin, Daine reached for it.

But just as Daine’s fingers grazed the soft material of the coat, a hand reached out from the curtain separating the shower and yanked Daine under the hot spray.

“No, I’m still dressed!” Daine cried. Ydris smirked at his drenched boyfriend.

“Then I guess you’d better get out of those wet clothes, hm?” Ydris asked. Daine sighed but didn’t protest the kiss that Ydris gave him.

After a shower that was longer and steamier than expected, Ydris let Daine borrow his clothes since they were significantly drier than Daine’s. But Daine shivered as they stood outside the shower block, even after drying himself as best he could with Ydris’ towel.

“I’m cold,” said Daine.

“Nice try,” said Ydris. “But you’re still not getting my coat.”

“It’s not even yours!” said Daine, his inner Italian showing in the large gestures he made with his hands and arms.

“I intend to ask the props department if I can buy it following the completion of our production,” said Ydris.

“It’s a school musical,” said Daine drily. Ydris rolled his eyes.

“Where is your flair for the dramatic?” Ydris asked.

“You’re wearing it,” said Daine. He shivered again for emphasis. “Please can I have it just for the walk back to the trailer?”

“You won’t give it back,” said Ydris. 

“You know me too well,” Daine muttered.

Weeks passed, and Daine wasn’t sure if he’d ever get another chance to steal the coat. Ydris didn’t exactly sleep in it, but he did keep it close at all times and wore it every chance he got. Not in bed, though, which was disappointing. Though not for lack of asking. Eventually, Ydris relented, saying that he’d wear it to bed for opening night as a celebration.

The coat got a little… dirty during that night, though. When Ydris fretted over it, though, Daine saw his fifth chance to steal the coat.

“I can take it to get dry cleaned for you,” said Daine. “Back at my old place, I used to go with my mother to the dry cleaner’s all the time so I know where it is.”

“Daniel, I don’t put it past you to not wear a dirty coat just so you can wear it,” said Ydris.

“Come on, you don’t want it dirty for tomorrow night, do you?” Daine asked. “Or afternoon or whenever the next performance is?”

“You’re in the performance, how do you not know when it is?” Ydris asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

“It’s easier on my anxiety if I’m not worried about when I’ll be performing next,” said Daine.

“Ah, then that’s okay,” said Ydris, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“So can I?” Daine asked, reaching for the coat again.

“I will accompany you to the dry cleaner’s,” said Ydris. Daine cursed, punching his boyfriend lightly in the chest. At this rate, he’d never get the damn thing.

It was nice, though, to eat ice cream in the park with his boyfriend while they waited for the dry cleaner’s to be finished with the coat. Holding Ydris’ hand, sitting with him on a park bench, leaning against him while Ydris threw seeds for the ducks after the ice cream was gone, Daine felt peace like he’d never known before wash over him. He loved this guy. More than he’d ever expected. Maybe, after high school and college, they could…

“What does that silence mean?” Ydris asked. “Are you plotting more ways to take the coat?”

“Well, I was being sappy, but now I’m thinking about that,” said Daine, lifting his head from Ydris’ shoulder to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“You know, there is one option that you haven’t tried yet,” said Ydris.

“I’ve asked you already, that’s the first thing I did,” said Daine. “Did I need to get on my knees and beg?”

“That would have helped,” said Ydris. “But no. You have not yet tried to take the coat off my body.” Daine smiled at him, his look a little more devilish now.

“Okay, but it won’t be the way you’re hoping,” said Daine.

Rather than make a scene at the dry cleaner’s, though, Daine waited until they were back home at the trailer park. While Ydris got out of the car, Daine rounded the car, grabbed the coat by the back, and easily yanked it off his boyfriend, sliding his arms into the sleeves and wrapping it around himself. It was smaller than he’d expected, but just as warm as he’d hoped.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” said Ydris, pouting at his boyfriend. Daine smiled sweetly at him.


End file.
